


Happy for a little While

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But fuck him, Episode 4, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Ramsay was his own warning, Rape Recovery, Season 8, Shameless Smut, What Could Have Been, What Should Have Been, fuck D&D, little bird, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sansa sees Clegane again during the feast to celebrate their victory over the White Walkers and decides to have a little talk with him or even a little bit more.





	Happy for a little While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts), [Yetis_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetis_girl/gifts).



> My headcanon of what could and should have happened last episode :)

Sansa had felt his eyes on her while Daenerys had held her little speech prior to the start of the feast. Every time she had glanced over trying to meet his eyes, he had averted his eyes.

Since he had arrived with Jon not long ago, she had only gotten short glances of him during the last preparations before the Nightsking had arrived.

The night before the battle, after she had eaten with Theon she had returned to her room and somehow hoped he would seek her out. She had waited but he hadn’t come. She had wanted to talk with him for so long. Especially after Arya had told her about everything he had done for her sister.

The celebration had gotten wilder over the last hours and the men and women were drinking wine and ale freely to celebrate their victory and survival. Even Sansa had drunken more than one cup.

Her father had always only allowed her and her siblings one cup as children and she never had changed that rule for herself. She had seen often enough what too much wine did to people. She wanted to keep her wits intact.

But today was an exception. They had survived the battle against the dead. Arya had killed the Nightsking and her family was unharmed.

After the feast had started, she had glanced over to Sandor eating and drinking. He still seemed to be fond of wine, but he didn’t seem to be as drunk as he had been in King’s Landing.

Brienne had left not long ago with Ser Jaime and Tormund seemed to be crying on Sandor’s shoulder about it.

Much to her amusement, he didn’t seem to be that fond of it.

Sansa watched the scene standing at the wall. Sansa noticed him looking much more groomed than before.

Two servant girls about her age approached the two men and Sansa saw Tormund quickly leave with one of them while the other one tried to approach Sandor.

Sansa felt her heart speed up. _Would he now leave with her?_

Much to her pleasure, she saw him growl the girl away. Sansa watched the girl leave and join Podrick who already had one other servant girl on his arm.

Sansa approached the table.

“She could have made you happy…for a little while,” she said before she took her seat.

Sandor looked at her and his face showed that he hadn’t expected to see her right now.

“There is only one thing that will make me happy,” he growled not meeting her eyes.

“And what’s that?” she asked.

“That’s my fucking business,” he growled and looked her in the eyes. She met his eyes and didn’t blink once.

“There was a time you couldn’t look at me,” he said.

“That was a long time ago,” Sansa answered. “Seen much worse than you since then.”

“Yes, I’ve heard,” he breathed and Sansa could hear the hint of sadness behind his words.

“How you were broken in…broken in rough,” he added, but not with a malicious intent to bring back her memories.

“And he got what he deserved,” Sansa said right away. By now she was pretty good in keeping Ramsay out of her memories. There were times where she still could feel what Ramsay had done to her, but the thought of him being ripped to pieces by his own dogs made it somehow endurable.

“I gave it to him,” Sansa said and waited for his reaction.

 _Stannis is a killer. The Lannisters are killers. Your father was a killer. Your brother is a killer. Your sons will be killers someday._ That have been the words he had told her during the Blackwater. She wanted to see what he thought now that she had killed someone as well.

“How?” he asked.

“Hounds.”

Sandor chuckled and his eyes softened in a way she had never seen before. Sansa felt herself smile up at seeing him smile. Sansa wasn’t sure she had ever seen him smile like that and it felt like ages for herself that she had smiled genuinely at something.

“You’ve changed, little bird,” he said and Sansa's heart fluttered at hearing him call her that once again.

“None of it would have happened if you had left King’s Landing with me. No Littlefinger, no Ramsay…none of it,” he said and his eyes held so much warmth in them Sansa could hardly recall anyone ever looking at her like this.

Sansa still could hear the regret behind his words that he hadn’t managed to convince her to leave with him.

 _No one would ever hurt you or I’d kill them_. Sansa had never forgotten his words.

Sansa was sure he would have made good on his promise. He was a truly honest man and he had shown her that the world wasn’t like the stories.

Sansa covered his left hand with hers and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. She was surprised at how warm his skin was.

Sandor looked at her hand covering his and his facial expression showed he had not expected her to touch him.

“Without Littlefinger or Ramsay and the rest, I would have stayed a little bird all my life,” she told him in honest.

“Would that have been that bad?” he asked softly.

Sansa smiled warmly at him before she got up. Sandor looked at her and she saw how much he wanted her to stay.

Sansa had something different in mind.

She held out his hand he looked at her questioning.

Everybody was having a good night today, doing what they wanted and their heart desired. Brienne was probably having a good time with Ser Jaime right now. Podrick and Tormund were having a really good time with their servant girls and Arya most likely was with Gendry right now.

Her sister hadn’t told her about him, but Sansa had seen her look at him several times indicating there was far more going on between them than just looks.

“Little bird?” he asked confused.

Sansa didn’t answer but smiled at him and he finally took her hand. His hand was so warm in her hand. And it was so large. He could easily crush her hand if he wanted, but he held her hand with gentle pressure as he followed her out of the great hall.

Sansa didn’t know what she exactly had planned now. She only knew she wanted to be alone with him now.

She led him to her own room. Sometimes she glanced over her shoulder as if she was fearing he would suddenly disappear, but every time she looked back, she saw him follow her looking at her in awe.

She entered her room and locked the door after he had entered. Usually, she never locked the door unless she was alone in her room. Ever since Ramsay had her locked into her room, she feared being locked in with someone. She wouldn’t be able to escape then, but with Sandor, she didn’t feel that fear.

Sandor looked around in her room like it was a place he never expected to ever see with his own eyes. A sacred place not meant for his eyes.

“Little bird, why you brought me here?” he asked.

“We could make each other happy,” Sansa said. “For a little while.”

She stepped closer and put her hand on his chest. She could feel his hard muscles underneath his tunic.

“Little bird, I am not sure…,” Sandor started. “I don’t think I am what you want.”

“As you said,” Sansa said. “I have changed.”

Sansa slowly got on her tiptoes and Sandor breathed her name softly before she gently brushed her lips against his.

His lips felt soft beside the burned corner of his mouth. Their lips parted and Sansa looked at his face trying to figure out his thoughts.

He looked at her like he wasn’t believing what just happened.

“Sansa, you deserve someone better than me,” he said.

“There isn’t anyone better than you,” Sansa said.

Sansa took his hand.

“I am no maiden anymore. As you said correctly, I was broken in roughly and I feel to know that pains you…” Sansa said but Sandor interrupted her.

“It pains me more than you can imagine. You didn’t deserve to be _broken in_. You deserved your first bedding to be just like the bloody stories.”

“But it wasn’t,” Sansa said. “But I know that you would have never hurt me like that if I had left King’s Landing with you.”

“No little bird, I wouldn’t have hurt you.”

“I know and that’s I want you here right now. I want to know what’s it's like to have a man that cares for me. Can you be that man for me?”

She looked at him in hope.

“I never wanted to be anything else for you, little bird.”

Sansa smiled at him and kissed him once more. It felt so right to be the one giving kisses by her own will and not receive them unwillingly by Joffrey, Baelish or Ramsay…

“Touch me, Sandor,” she breathed.

His large hands carefully started to wander over her body. For today's feast, she wore the new dress she had made. It perfectly accentuated her womanly curves and to feel his hands wander over it let an exciting feeling pool in her belly.

 _This feels right_ , Sansa thought excited.

Sansa got rid of the chain that hung around her neck and she started to let her own hands wander over Sandor’s body.

She slowly but surely pulled him closer to her bed, until she was able to sit down on it.

“Are you sure, Sansa?” he asked in a rasp.

“Yes,” Sansa said. “I want you tonight. Here with me.”

Sandor started to kiss her once more, while she started to unbutton his tunic. His hands stroked over her chest and even though there were still several layers of fabric between his hands and her skin it felt good.

She wanted more though.

Sansa unlaced her dress but kept it on. Instead, she took Sandor’s hand and guided it to the laces so he could be the one to push it off her.

She laid back and allowed him to open the dress.

His hands were so careful as he helped her to undress. No brutal ripping of fabric.

“Your dress is beautiful,” he rasped.

“I made it.”

“I knew only you could make something like that.”

Under her dress, she wore a soft woolen shift, smallclothes and socks. It had gotten way too cold for the silken shifts she was usually wearing.

Sandor got rid of his tunic before he started to pull off his boots. Sansa sat up and got rid of her boots as well.

She felt her heart race seeing him only in his breeches. She took his hand and pulled him down to her on the soft furs on her bed.

She started to kiss him once more and she was intoxicated by his scent of wood and leather surrounding him. She could taste the wine he had been drinking on his lips.

Ramsay also had the taste of wine on his lips, but with Sandor, she wasn’t disgusted by it.

He started to kiss her jawline and throat and his beard tickled her skin making her giggle a little.

It was then she felt that she was for sure a little tipsy.

“What's so funny, little bird?” he asked.

“To have you here. To finally get what I want.”

“And what is it you want?” he asked quietly close to her ear sending shivers down her spine.

“I want you. I wanted you, Sandor, for a long time.”

“Little bird…” he breathed softly.

“I want you to see me, Sandor,” she said. “I want you to see that your little bird has grown since we parted ways.”

His hands found her skin between her smallclothes and her socks and he watched her reaction as he started to shove down her sock.

His calloused fingers felt rough on her skin, but it felt so exciting that goosebumps ran over her skin.

Sandor pushed down her other sock and by now Sansa could see the bulge in his breeches.

 _He wants me_ , Sansa realized with a flutter in her heart.

Sansa felt bold when she tried to unlace his breeches because she never had done this before.

Sandor covered her hand to make her stop.

Sansa looked at him confused.

“It’s on me to make you happy first,” he said and continued to kiss her throat down her collarbone. Her own hands were stroking over his body.

Sansa gestured him to stop and she got up from the bed and turned around.

Sansa felt slightly nervous when she carefully pushed her shift off her shoulders until it pooled at her feet followed by her small clothes. _Nobody_ had seen her without clothes ever since she fled with Theon. Even today she sent her handmaidens out of the room when she bathed or dressed. She didn’t want _anyone_ to see her naked. Without clothes, she felt vulnerable.

Vulnerable like she had felt with Ramsay when he had ripped her clothes off her body. Vulnerable like she had with Tyrion during their wedding night. Vulnerable like she had felt when Joffrey had her stripped and beaten at court.

She slowly turned around hiding her lady bits a little with her hand and she watched Sandor’s eyes roamed over her body. Sansa felt herself blush.

The last time Sandor had seen her had been when she had just started to _become_ a woman. Now she _was_ a woman and she knew what she wanted.

“You are the most beautiful woman alive, Sansa,” he said in awe.

“Thank you,” she said blushing a little more.

Sandor held out his hand to her and he gently pulled her towards him.

“I want to make you feel happy,” he said. “Allow me to make you feel happy?”

Sansa nodded and Sandor large palm carefully cupped her breast. She sighed at the feeling. It felt so right to be touched there in the way Sandor did. No grabbing or pinching.

His thumb brushed over her nipple and the feeling made her shiver lightly.

Sansa leaned back until she was completely sprawled over the furs. Sandor started to kiss her collarbone one more but soon enough his mouth found her other breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue.

She gasped at the feeling and a soft moan escaped her mouth. She pressed her thighs shut trying to get rid of the throbbing feeling she felt in her lower belly. Sandor’s touched caused her body to show reaction Sansa had never experienced before. She had a damp feeling between her legs.

Sandor other hand caressed her leg and he then started to kiss her belly. All of this already made her feel happy. She was curious when he intended to actual bed her. He had made no attempt yet to get rid of his breeches.

Sandor kissed his way down her belly and Sansa was curious what he planned to do.

“What are you doing?” she asked in a breath.

“Making you feel happy,” he said just as he reached the auburn curls that crowned her lady bits.

Sansa could feel his breath on her most private parts and she felt her heart speed up. She felt a little anxious. Only Ramsay had ever touched her there and it had only caused her pain.

Sandor sensed her tension and kissed her inner thigh.

“I won’t hurt you, little bird,” he rasped and she believed him.

“I believe you,” Sansa breathed. “Please go on.”

Sansa's mouth fell apart as she felt his mouth explore her nether lips.

This feels nice, Sansa thought. This feels more than nice.

Sandor gently held her by her thigs while he let his tongue travel along her folds.

Sansa’s grabbed the furs as it started to feel even better. It was like something built up inside her, but she didn’t know what it was. She only knew she wanted more.

“Sandor…please…” she moaned softly. “Yes…right there…”

Sandor continued and concentrated his effort on a that little numb where it felt especially good when his tongue flickered over.

“Sing for me, little bird,” Sandor rasped moments before she felt waves of yet unknown pleasure flooded through her body.

Sansa thought she saw stars for a moment as the pleasure flooded through her.

She sighed and licked her dry lips. Her skin felt damp and she felt warm through and through.

She looked down between her legs where Sandor was smiling at her.

“Happy now?” he asked and Sansa nodded.

“Good,” he said and got up.

Sansa propped up on her elbows before she started to work on his breeches again.

“I want to make you happy as well,” Sansa said.

“We don’t need to go farther,” he said covering her hands to stop.

 _He wants to keep me from doing something he thinks I might don’t want_ , she realized. He knew about her and Ramsay and he probably thought she wouldn’t willingly have him here.

“Sandor, I am not afraid with you. With every other man, I would be scared right now. Scarred to experience what Ramsay did to me all over again. I am not afraid with you,” she said and looked Sandor straight into his soft eyes.

He lifted his hands off hers and she continued to unlace his breeches until they were loose enough that he could push them down alongside his smallclothes.

His member was larger than Ramsay’s for sure but not as large as she expected it to be considering his body size.

Sandor got on the bed and started to kiss her. Her hand wandered through his chest hair down over his belly until her fingers brushed over his member making it twitch under her hand.

She wrapped her fingers around him and it felt so strange to have his cock in her hand. It felt warm and hard in her hand, but there was also a softness to it Sansa hadn’t expected.

“I want you, Sandor,” she breathed close to his ear.

“Is…is there a way we shouldn’t…?” he asked carefully and Sansa understood what he was asking.

“Never from behind…please…never…I always want to see your face...please,” Sansa said in a whisper.

He cupped her cheek with his large palm.

“I promise…I promise you, Sansa.”

Sansa gave him a tiny smile at his words.

Sansa opened her legs a little for him and he moved between them. He leaned down for another set of kisses.

Her heart speeded up as she felt him at her entrance.

She looked up at him and her face must have shown how vulnerable she felt right now.

“Look at me, little bird,” he said softly. “I won’t hurt you.”

He brushed his lips against hers as he slowly entered her.

Sansa gasped a little at the feeling that was so far away from everything she had experienced so far with men.

Sandor slowly started to move and she bit her lower lip looking at him. His eyes watched her closely for every single of her reactions.

His look showed her he cared more for her than he cared for himself.

Sansa pulled him down to her and he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he started to thrust a little quicker.

Sansa closed her eyes and smiled to herself humming enjoying what Sandor was giving her.

Her hands held onto his shoulders and strong arms as she felt that good feeling build up once more inside her.

“Please don’t stop…” she moaned and Sandor continued until she soon after felt herself clench around him.

Sandor lowered his pace as she rid out her peak. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him smile at her.

“You really sing the sweetest songs,” he said Sansa smiled back at him. She wanted to pull him back down to her to indicate he should go on, but Sandor had something different in mind.

He turned on his back gently pulled her with her so she was on top of him. Sansa still yelped and giggled a little in surprise.

She had never done it in this position, but she felt powerful to have him underneath her. It was then she noticed that she had not undone her braids.

She undid them with skilled hands and let her auburn hair cascade down her back and shoulders.

Sandor’s left hand held on her hip while his right stroked up her ribcage until he found her breast squeezing it gently.

Sansa started to move. Clumsy at first since she didn’t know this position yet, but Sandor’s hand guided her movement with his hand at first, until she knew how to move so it felt good.

Sandor intervened his fingers with hers as she rode him. He watched her in awe and Sansa felt warmth spread to her seeing him so focused on her.

“I don’t know how long I can hold back, little bird,” he said and Sansa rode him quicker.

“Little bird…Sansa…” he moaned and Sansa saw his felt melt in satisfaction, as she felt him spill his seed.

Sandor sat up and held her close against his chest. She felt him soften inside her and some of his seed ran out of her.

So far, she had always felt waves of disgust and embarrassment flood through her body at the feeling a man’s seed running out of her, but right now she felt different.

She felt happy and deeply satisfied.

 _This is what it must feel to be loved_ , Sansa thought.

“Feeling happy?” he asked still breathing heavily.

“Yes, thank you,” she said smiling softly.

He brushed away some sweaty strains of her hair that had fallen into her face before he deeply kissed her.

“Did I make you happy?” she asked.

“You _are_ the only thing that makes me happy,” he said before he leaned back on the furs and Sansa got off him.

Sandor helped her under the furs and tugged her in a little. He looked like he wasn’t sure if he should stay or go.

Sansa held out his hand.

“Please stay. I want you to stay.”

“You sure?” he asked.

“Yes, I want you to stay here.”

Sandor got back under the furs and Sansa didn’t hesitate to snuggle up to him much to his surprise it seemed.

“Please hold me,” she requested. “You make me feel safe.”

Sandor embraced her with her strong arms and Sansa sighed happily.

With Sandor’s warmth against her back, she felt herself become sleepy.

Sansa kissed the knuckles of his hand and smiled to herself. Moments before she fell asleep, she thought that she heard him whisper something that sounded like ‘ _love_ ’.

 

***

 

The next morning, she awoke before him. Sandor was peacefully sleeping next to her.

Sansa recapitulated last night once more. She had done what she had never thought possible after Ramsay. She had shared the bed with another man. It had brought her pleasure. And she had slept more peaceful than ever before after she had watched Ramsay get torn to pieces by his hounds.

Sansa was so in thoughts she hadn’t noticed him waking up.

“Good morning,” he rasped.

“Good morning,” she said and leaned in for a kiss.

“So, it wasn’t just a dream last night,” he rasped after their lips parted.

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Did I make you happy a for a little while?” he asked and Sansa nodded.

“Good,” he said with a hint of sadness and Sansa realized it was him thinking last night had only happened due to the circumstances and that it would never happen again.

Sansa took his hand.

“I don’t want that while to end,” she said and he looked at her.

“I don’t want that little while to end as well,” he rasped. “You asked me what makes me happy. It's you. Only you, Sansa. I never want to leave you again.”

“Not even to kill your brother? You could get the chance now that Jon marches South with Daenerys soon,” Sansa said carefully. His hate for his brother was well known.

“Fuck my brother and fuck Cersei. Also, fuck the Dragon Queen. Only you can make me happy,” he growled. “I only came North for the chance to see you one last time before my death. I never really told Thoros what I saw in the flames.”

Sansa listened closely to his words.

“It was _you_. I saw _you_ here in Winterfell and I saw the death coming. I only wanted to save _you_ as I should have back in King’s Landing.”

Sansa instinctively cupped his burned cheek and leaned in for another long kiss.

“Don’t let the past haunt you,” she said. “You did the best you could to protect your little bird.”

“No little bird anymore. You said so yourself,” Sandor said. “You are the strongest woman I’ve ever met.”

Sansa kissed him once more. His words warmed her heart.

“I want to be _your_ little bird. I want us to make each other happy. Here in Winterfell. Together. Please don’t go South again.”

“I won’t. I’ll stay here. With you.”

“Thank you,” Sansa said and gently brushed her lips against hers once more. “I think we should get up soon. Daenerys wanted to hold a war council after breakfast.”

“Do you think anyone will be up that soon, after such a feast?” he asked amused.

“No, I guess not,” Sansa said smiling warmly. “I guess we have time to make each other feel happy for a little while longer before getting up.”

“I’d _love_ that,” Sandor rasped.

“And I’d love that, just as much as I love you,” she said and before Sandor could respond to her words, she already kissed him and the way he responded to her kiss only proofed one thing to her.

_He loved her_ _._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like :)


End file.
